Prazer e indecisão
by abuse-m
Summary: O que fazer quando seu melhor amigo quer algo mais e você está em um período confuso. Você foge ou se rende aos sentimentos? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

01 - Graxa, lágrimas e dúvida

- Se você tivesse ouvido o meu conselho e deixado o carro mais afastado isso não teria acontecido... – comenta Gwen sorrindo.

- Você ri por que não é você que vai ter que consertar – exclama Kevin de baixo do Camaro, apenas com as pernas de fora.

- O Ben estava estranho hoje. Você percebeu?

- O Ben é estranho Gwen. Tente aceitar... – disse Kevin em um típico sorriso debochado enquanto saía de baixo do carro verde com listras pretas.

- Muito engraçado... – respondeu a ruiva em tom de desaprovação, logo depois soltando uma das suas pequenas gargalhadas – Você devia ver o seu rosto.

Kevin usava uma blusa preta que realçava a musculatura rígida de seus ombros e braços, além do rosto manchado de graxa sob os olhos. Enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e tirou um lenço vermelho que usou para limpar o rosto e as mãos, mas só conseguiu espalhar ainda mais a graxa.

- Vai lavar o rosto né. Graxa não vai sair assim – disse Gwen rindo – E eu tenho que ir, se ver o Ben diz que eu quero falar com ele.

- Ok ok – soltou Kevin aborrecido com a situação.

---

A porta estava destrancada e Kevin entrou cantarolando na casa e já estava no banheiro quando ouviu um barulho vindo de um dos quartos. Saindo do banheiro percebeu no final do corredor a porta de um dos quartos abertos e entrou.

- Tennyson?! – exclamou quando encontrou o dono do Omnitrix deitado de bruços na cama bagunçada – tá tudo bem hein? – perguntou sem saber como reagir em situações como essa.

- Eu to bem. Não precisa ficar aqui – o tom era ríspido, mas ao mesmo tempo choroso. O que deixou Kevin apreensivo, e ainda mais perdido. Se aproximou da cama devagar, e ao perceber a aproximação Ben levantou, seus olhos estavam úmidos e seus lábios estavam vermelhos, como sempre acontecia quando ele chorava.

- Isso é o que os Tennyson chamam de estar bem então? – perguntou Kevin com um meio sorriso na boca.

- Idiota, eu falei para ir embora – respondeu Ben. Mas ele sabia que Kevin não iria, a amizade dos dois, mesmo havendo muitos desentendimentos, era mais forte. Quase nunca demonstravam algum afeto, mas no fundo se importavam muito um com o outro.

- Hmm. Vai me dizer o que aconteceu ou não? – perguntou Kevin sentando na cama.

Ben sentou e pegou e limpou as lágrimas que acumularam na bochecha. O amigo ao ver a cena ofereceu o lenço vermelho completamente sujo de graxa, que Ben aceitou, mas teve o cuidado de não se sujar.

- Às vezes as coisas ficam difíceis para mim – começou Ben – a maioria dos garotos da minha idade estão saindo com suas namoradas, indo ao cinema com os amigos e ficando bêbados em festas. E eu... nem consigo fazer amigos. Meu tempo é dominado por alienígenas. Eu tenho inclusive um relógio que não mostra as horas, mas me transforma em...

- Um herói – completou Kevin – e você não devia se preocupar com essas coisas. Isso o que você tem é muito mais do que qualquer garoto da sua idade nunca vai ter... além do mais você tem a mim.

O silêncio imperou terminada a frase. Kevin não sabia se a situação de ver o amigo tão triste e quase indefeso o deixara com um instinto protetor, ou se na verdade o que sentia por Ben era bem mais que amizade, Kevin desejava se aproximar de Ben e lhe fazer sentir o que estava sentindo. Com o único gesto que deixaria tudo mais claro. Ou apenas mais confuso. E controlando seus impulsos, Kevin continuou: - e eu sou seu amigo, por isso nós vamos sair, só nós dois. Até por que vai ter uma festa no próximo final de semana e eu queria que você fosse comigo.

- Sério? – perguntou Ben atônito. E como se nunca tivesse o corrido, toda a angústia que sentia se foi. Um final de semana só deles. Isso ia ser divertido.


	2. Chapter 2

02 – Sentimentos e esquecimento

Seus dedos doíam. Depois de quase três horas consecutivas jogando video-game os dedos de qualquer pessoa estariam doloridos como os de Ben estavam. Sentado na poltrona felpuda verde-musgo de seu quarto, Ben se espreguiçou e com a vista cansada, fechou os olhos com força e se contorceu buscando uma posição confortável. Os músculos de suas costas e barriga lentamente se descontraiam e Ben sentiu relaxar aos poucos, estava praticamente de cabeça para baixo na poltrona, os pés descalços para cima e a cabeça para baixo, a camisa deixava mostrar metade da sua barriga pálida e levemente definida, seus olhos estavam sonolentos e o joystick ainda pendurado entre seus dedos levemente flexionados.

Ultimamente Ben tinha muitos desses momentos, seus pais trabalhavam o dia todo e a três dias atrás Gwen simplesmente decidira viajar com a desculpa de 'precisar de um tempo'. Ben não gostou da idéia. Nunca precisou de um tempo para ele, além do mais, seus únicos amigos nos últimos anos tiveram sido Gwen e Kevin. Então uma onda de calor percorreu seu corpo lentamente. Kevin. Ben não o via desde que Gwen anunciara suas férias surpresa, e eles não chegaram a trocar mais que cinco palavras. Ele se recusava a passar muito tempo pensando nisso, mas era inevitável, Ben sentia falta de Kevin. Onde quer que ele estivesse.

Ben tinha a estranha sensação de estar esquecendo-se de algo, mas não devia ser muito importante. Sua vista escureceu e em poucos segundos estava dormindo profundamente. Tão profundamente que não chegou a ouvir os fortes sons que vinham do andar de baixo. Primeiro uma forte pancada, depois vidro se estilhaçando, passos. Mas nesse momento Ben já sonhava. Longe, em uma rua escura lutando contra DNAliens ao lado de Kevin, seu melhor amigo.

Kevin observava a respiração lenta de Ben esparramado na poltrona de ponta cabeça ainda segurando um joystick prestes a cair no chão. Ele estava com pressa, nervoso, esquecera completamente a promessa que fizera a Ben. Não queria decepcioná-lo, sem a Gwen por perto, Kevin se sentia mais responsável por Ben, devia ser mais atencioso, mas cuidadoso. Claro que esses eram os tipos de pensamentos que Kevin não compartilhava com ninguém. Em um segundo seu nervosismo pareceu perder o sentido, Ben estava aparentemente bem, dormindo despreocupado e com uma fina linha de saliva saindo de sua boca entreaberta, Kevin se sentiu inútil, no segundo seguinte o controle escorregou lentamente da mão de Ben e como se isso houvesse afetado seu estado inconsciente ele agilmente se levantou, os olhos arregalados de surpresa.

- Bom dia Benjy – exclamou Kevin abrindo a porta do guarda-roupa de Ben – preparado para a grande noite?

- Que grande noite? - perguntou ainda um pouco confuso levantando e dirigindo-se ao banheiro – Oh – De repente a memória daquela tarde voltou a memória, o final de semana que Kevin lhe prometera. Como ele poderia ter esquecido? Não teve tempo de descobrir, Ben foi atingido com uma muda de roupa lançada por Kevin.

- Então você esqueceu. Talvez tenha que fazer você lembrar a força – disse olhando para Ben com seu já conhecido sorriso sarcástico.

- Muito engraçado. Vou tomar um banho e me trocar. Você me espera aqui, tente não quebrar nada.

- Opa – disse o moreno jogando-se na cama e procurando o controle remoto – falando nisso, você precisa trocar o vidro da janela da cozinha.

O dono do Omnitrix revirou os olhos, respirou fundo e entrou no banheiro.

Árvores, árvores, asfalto. Era tudo o que podia ser visto desde que deixaram a casa de Ben, a noite vagarosamente aparecia e o som de animais da floresta era nítido.

- Já faz uma hora que estamos no carro e você não me diz onde é esse lugar – Ben quase gritava, estavam a 120 km por hora.

- Tá com medo Tennyson? Acha mesmo que eu faria alguma coisa ruim com você? – seus cabelos negros voavam com o vento, os traços definidos de seu rosto estavam firmes, sua voz era séria, Ben ficou assustado, não queria que Kevin pensasse que não confiava nele.

- Desculpa, eu sei que você não faria nada ruim comigo – disse Ben com os olhos preocupados encarando o moreno.

Um largo sorriso surgiu no rosto de Kevin: - Então Benjy, é melhor você pensar duas vezes – seus olhos negros procuram os de Ben que tinha o susto estampado no rosto, o moreno não se conteve e começou a rir descontroladamente – Calma Tennyson, já estamos próximos.

Então Ben ouviu, batidas eletrônicas saiam do meio das árvores e pequenas luzes coloridas agora se sobressaíam no meio da imensidão verde. Lentamente uma casa de três andares ia surgindo diante dos olhos de Ben, a casa parecia vibrar, a música era hipnótica, as luzes eram tão brilhantes que Ben pensou que teria que correr o risco de ter um ataque epilético. Adolescentes podiam ser vistos em qualquer parte da casa, segurando latas de cerveja, conversando e sorrindo.

- Essa noite Ben, você fará coisas que nem os garotos da sua idade já sonharam em fazer.

Kevin estava certo.


End file.
